A Bad Dream
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: DEAN HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS IN STORE WHEN HE DISCOVERED HIS DREAMS ARE ACTUAL EVENTS. CASS! WHUMP. CARING! SAM/DEAN/BOBBY. SET S5.


**A BAD DREAM**  
>BY: WOLFA MOON<p>

**SUMMARY:** DEAN HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS IN STORE WHEN HE DISCOVERED HIS DREAMS ARE ACTUAL EVENTS. CASS! WHUMP. CARING! SAM/DEAN/BOBBY. SET S5.

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ALL IN FUN. GONNA HURT MY MUSE… JUST KIDDING.

**REVIEWS REQUIRED (PLEASE).**

A BAD DREAM

Dean pinched his face. Trying to shut off the dream but he couldn't. Fire is all around him. A body was hung upon a cross facing away from him. But the back covered in blood. Looking down he saw the implement. A long fine silver bullwhip. It was beautiful. Like something he has never seen before. But what got him is it reminded him of a certain weapon. Blood dripped from the fine metal. A sick feeling began to blossom in his stomach. Then he looks to the bloodied back.

"Dean." Dean shut his eyes praying that Cass would wake him up. For the horse voice spoke with pained clarity.

"Cass," Dean moved closer to the man on the cross but the fire stopped him. A snap of a whip resounded through the air. A scream tore through the air. Feathers fluttered around him.

"DEAN!" Cass screams. Oh god, Dean made another move but the flames grew and he woke up.

A BAD DREAM

Gasping for breath he takes in Bobby's office. What the hell? He could still feel the weight in his hand. Feel the burn of the fire. And the sound of his angel's voice screaming his name ringing in his ears. It was to real to be a dream. Getting up he snagged Sam's laptop and opens it. Unsure of what he is searching for.

Sam came into the room.

"About time you woke up," then he saw his brothers pensive face. Said face concentrating on the screen before him. Sam quickly comes over. "What up?"

"I don't," he didn't know. It was a dream but wasn't and if it is real than Castiel is in serious trouble. "Cass is in trouble."

"Okay, where?" Sam knew that they have communicated before though dreams. Also knew that Cass is special to them.

"I don't know." Dean seemed lost. Distraught. Sam came over to see what Dean has been working on. Several maps lay before him. His computer filled with tabs looking for strange weather phenomenon. Books open in languages. Then a new book to him that has pictures of angels being tortured.

"Where did you get this?"

"Cass gave it to me. Said it would help." Dean shrugged at the unspoken question, help with what? Sam flipped a page. Dean slammed his hand down on it.

"What the…" Dean twirled it. It showed one angel with the silver whip. Another hung onto a cross. Wings held out by other angels. Feathers had fallen onto the ground. Sam worried as his brother went pale. "Dean… Dean?" Dean took in a deep breath.

"I thought it was a dream. Sam," Sam worried face came into this view. Turning the book so Sam could see the picture. "They are doing this to Cass." Sam looked down at the torturing. His stomach went out. Especially of what the writing at the bottom spoke.

_**Angel's stripping the wings off a fallen angel.**_

A BAD DREAM

Cass screamed. So deafening that Dean wondered how he stands it. Dean couldn't. But he couldn't leave Castiel to these bastards.

"Come on Cass." Cass looks over at him. Pain clear on his face. Dean stepped close. Watching the parched mouth move. "Come on Cass." Cass smiles, closing his eyes. Dean took in the place. Open field. Moonlight. A church on a hill. Sacred ground. But then Dean saw something now so familiar from their hunts. A café that had Thursday Pie Nite. Escobares, Texas. "I'm coming Cass." Dean woke up and gathered every weapon he could. Sam grabbed his bag filing it with the blades Cass had given them from other angels. Dean tried to melt some down for bullets but no go. So his new weapon holstered on his belt. Made a nice accessory. Just hope it didn't damage the upholstery.

Sam didn't even have his door closed before they made wildfire to Texas.

A BAD DREAM

Upon approach there is a bright light. Dean gunned it in. Fearing that the light had been their angel. Dean jumps out as he came up on them. Dean pulled a knife out and threw it at his main target. The man with the whip. With the flash others turned. Some scattered. Some began to fight. But one headed toward Cass. Dean couldn't have that. Neither could Sam. Dean moves tackling the angel. Sam moved in on Cass. Taking an angel knife out to slash at one of his chained arm. It collapsed to his side. Whatever the hand had counter balanced flopped on the ground. Cass screamed. Sam moved to the other. Get him down and away the key objective.

"SAM!" Castiel harsh scream sung through the air. Taking Sam away from his focus on the chain to the angel who slid in from behind. Twirling the angel up and over. Cass grabbed the vessel's hair and held on with everything his friendship with Sam is worth. Diving the blade in Sam had to quickly shield his eyes. Once the flare went down he smiled at Cass but Cass had fallen unconscious. Smile gone he returned to task at hand. Cutting the chains. Cass collapsed to the ground. Moving in on Castiel, Sam knelt down resting a hand on him securing to himself that he is still amongst them. Dean came over next collapsing beside his friend. Running a hand along the bloody torn back. His free hand holding the handle of the implement that caused this.

"We need to get out of here." Dean stated. Which is truth but how. Dean could feel how heavy Castiel is. Sam moves in. Working together they gathered him up and made their way to the car.

Sam moved the upper portion up and in. Maneuvering Castiel so his upper part remained upright leaning heavily against Sam's chest. Dean plopped the wobbly legs in. Stunned silent at the scene before him. Cass shirtless but wearing a shirt of blood.

"We have to get out of here." Sam broke the heart wrenching stare from their friend.

"Yeah," Dean moved. Jumping into the driver seat and breaking every traffic law till they arrived at their sanctuary.

A BAD DREAM

Bobby wheeled out onto the porch. His face going pale. Shock evident on his face. Worry coercing through him. Watching his boys carry their wayward adopted brother into his house. Castiel looking dead between them. Blood trailing with every step they took to get him into their safe realm. Moving in they wonder where to place their wounded.

"In here," Bobby spoke shakily. Wheeling into the dinning room, which had been transformed into a sleeping area since his incident. Brothers moved and placed Cass down. Cass screamed when his back made contact with the bed.

"Damn it." Dean quickly rotated Cass but snagged. "What the hell?"

"His wings Dean. It's his wings." Sam sighed. He had felt them as he laid across his chest. Felt the wet feathers as they brushed his skin. The skeleton of the bone. It scared him. Really made him worry for his friend.

Once on his belly the room fell silent. Castiel's back is a mess of skin, flesh, bone, and feathers. Dean's stomach dropped.

"Oh god," Dean ran from the room. Demons, monsters, and strange creatures didn't get to him. But when it came to his family and friends. And the sight of Castiel's back made him hurt. Running to the bathroom he emptied whatever was in his stomach. Trying to get himself back in control. Hands shaking along the cool porcelain sink. Breaths still out of control. He had to calm down. He needed to. Cass needed him. But it hurt him to see him like that. All he has done for them and they do this to him. Getting their revenge. Dean looked at his shirt. Covered in Cass' blood. Moving with scared anger he tore the shirt off of him. Throwing it in the wastebasket. Standing before the mirror top half naked. Just like his friend. Breathing in he took in his body. Eyeing the mark on his shoulder. A handprint. The handprint that brought both of them together. Livid red. Dean sighs bowing his head. He had to be strong. Cass the angel who had powers beyond belief needed him. Needed them to be strong. Splashing water on his face he moved out to get a shirt but thought better. Something deep.

Castiel's is groaning in the other room not helping him gain his control. But one to never leave one in pain he entered the room topless. Moving in to where Sam sits. Supporting Castiel's face on his lap.

"We need to get him cleaned up." Dean began to lift Cass up so he could support him. Gently lifting so Cass sat on the bed but slumped onto Dean. Skin on skin. Cass' whimpering and groaning stopped. "I'm here Cass." Sam began to take his bloodied cloths off. Bobby moved around to get a better view on the back.

"Jesus, gonna need supplies."

"We need to reset the wards again." Sam informed. Bobby held out his hand. Quirking an eyebrow in question, Bobby snagged the bloodied shirt. The saturated ruminants of a shirt.

"Might as well be useful." Bobby wheeled away. Making his way through the house. Symbols here and there. Then going outside to mark a border.

Sam grabbed the first aid kit. Tucked under his shoulder. A bowl of water in his hands. A towel over his shoulders. But his eyes rested on the destruction.

"Sam," Dean's voice low with worry. Watching Dean run soothing hands through the black turf of hair on the slumped form. Breath hitching from the form.

"I know." Sam sighed looking at the back. "Wish I could see the wings. See how bad they are." Dampening the towel. Dean looked at his brother. It is a good idea but how.

"Cass, Cass can you hear me?" Cass lifted his head a little toward the voice. But he is comfy. Safe. Warm. "Cass," came the resistant noise. Might as well make one back.

"Mm." Dean smiled.

"I need you to show us your wings. We need to see…" Dean swallowed. "We need to see them Cass." Cass shuddered in his grasp. A painful grown gathered in his throat. Dean held on. The back arching in his grasp. Then there. Cass had done it. The wings shimmered into existence. Manifested for view. Sam choked. The mess of feathers and falaid skin.

"Oh man," Sam took in a breath and set himself upon his task. Taking care with his work. Working water through the feathers. Feathers so soft. Softer than anything he ever touched. But they are all a mess. He tried to rearrange them.

"Sam clean first. We'll groom them later." Dean ran his free hand along the wing. The bone not broken under his hands. Breathing a sigh he watched Sam do the other. When he got to a section Cass jerked in his grasp. Damn. Must be a slight fracture for it didn't come through the skin and nothing poking under the skin. "Easy Cass, you're safe." Sam continued his work. Bobby came in a while later and began to assist with the fixing. Cass squirmed every once and a while. His grip going extreme painful tight to dead lax. Dean grunted bearing his teeth through it all. Knowing his friend had gone through worse. Sam cringing whenever he made Cass scream, whimper. When he wrapped the wing. That was the real battle. Shoving as much pills down him to relax him. Get him t pass out. But he still fought. Especially with his wing.

A BAD DREAM

Bobby moved around the kitchen. Keeping it quiet. But gathering 4 bottles in his lap he wheeled himself into his bedroom. Dean had Cass snuggled up against him. Castiel's face resting right under Dean's chin. Both asleep, heads resting on the other. Angel wrapped like a mummy. Wings exposed and wrapped. Bobby winced just looking at all the pain inflicted on their angel. Then smiled at their sasquatch lay arms nested over Castiel's legs. A wing slightly draped over him. The other hanging onto the shoulder of Dean. The damn angel still trying to protect them even in the state he's in. But is happy that they are Sleeping, finally.

Bobby moved off to get a camera. May not be the best of time but they had won. And they look so dang cute. Also this is their family. How often is Cass gonna have his wings out?

A BAD DREAM

Turned out, it is going to be a while. Cass woke to a world of pain. Burying his face in the safety of the one he raised from perdition. Words of comfort flirted around him. Sam laying reassuring hands on him. Cass melted into the comfort. A comfort of a new family.

"Easy Cass, we just making sure you okay?" Cass stopped moving his wings. Reassured by the weight and pain that makes him shuddered. Reassured. Sam ran his hands along the crest of them. Cass melted into the touch. Such reassurance. Sam knew what he is doing. Cass needed to know he still had his wings. They hadn't won.

Nature called to Dean but he didn't want to move in risk of hurting Cass. It was noonish and they hadn't moved since yesterday. Since they retrieved Castiel from they're violation of violations. Sam moved in to take Dean's place. Cass cringed trying to hold in the pain. But once Sam had secured him on his bare chest. For his shirt had become saturated and he didn't have a spare close by. Cass curled into Sam. Sam held Cass close to him. They may not have started on the best of terms but now. They are family. Bobby came in with a tray. Three sandwiches and one that looked like a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"How he doing'?" Sam looked at Bobby who held out a sandwich to him. Sam took the turkey & tomato sandwich from Bobby. Stomach growling for the denied hours without sustenance.

"Ok, I hope." Sam took a bite and mmed around it.

"Can you rouse him enough so we can get some fluids in him?" he may be an angel but the vessel is still a man. A man who lost a lot of blood. And fluids need to be replaced.

"Sure." Sam scarfed the rest down. Then looked down at the resting angel. He really didn't want to. Running a hand through Cass's hair letting it rest on the base of his neck. "Cass? Cass, we need you to wake up." Cass didn't move. Dean came into the room snagging a sandwich.

"What's going on?"

"We're trying to get him to wake so he can eat." Dean gruffed. Sam called for Cass to wake up. Dean shakes his head.

"CASS!" Cass shuddered. Winced and whined. Dean felt a twinge of fellow pain. But they needed him to eat. "Cass," Dean pleaded again softer. Eyes moved under heavy lids. Not wanting to open. But the mouth did. Bobby took the moment and placed a spoonful into the open orifice. Cass snapped his mouth shut quickly. Then appeared to swallow. A moment passed and Cass opened his mouth again.

"Good son." Bobby encouraged. Sighing at seeing how weak the angel is. A powerful tool of heaven. A soilder to fight the fires of the pit. A friend, brother, son of this trio. Bobby patted Cass's face after he had finished the soup. "Rest now." And Cass did.

A BAD DREAM

They took turns in holding the angel. The time they maneuvered Bobby into position Cass kinda freaked until Sam figured out what was wrong. It had been all skin to skin contact. No barriers between souls. The rough material of Bobby's flannel made Cass fight the calm he had. Both brothers trying to calm him. Sam voiced his theory.

"Balls," Bobby cried as he opened his shirt exposing his chest. Then gently grabbed the angel, bringing his newest adoptee to his chest. Cass relaxed into the curling grey chest hair.

"Soft," Cass moaned. Bobby huffed. The brothers stiffeled their laughter at the sight. But glad they could get some things done now. Dean retrieved the book and weapons they had gathered from the field. The silver bullwhip lay wrapped in a towel. Out of sight of the angel. Dean opened the book but began to go cross eye. His Enochian isn't the best so Sam took over. Sam started at the beginning. Creation of all to where the dreadful picture lay. Moving on he found a sigil section. Ones to ward angels. Ones to attract. Ones to weaken. Ones to invoke. The list goes on. What he really wanted is care on wings. Sure he had helped a pigeon when he was younger but the massive wigs that cocooned Cass and Bobby at the moment. No comparison.

Dean stared at the mass of feathers. Moving to sit along them.

"How you holding up?"

"Peachy," he said with a what you think tone. But Dean saw through it. Bobby is worried that this is something they can't fix. Then relaxed as the wing brushed his bearded check. It happened on and off for the past hour. Wondering what the act representing. But it seemed to calm Cass. Dean smiled, as Bobby couldn't help but smile at the contact. "They're so damn soft." Nodding. Dean had to admit he liked the wings. The feathers still in disarray. Moving closer he began to groom the feathers back into place. Cass whimpered as Dean brushed them back into place. Snuggling closer into Bobby. Bobby let out a yelp.

"What?"

"Damn boy has claws." Carding his hands through the mop of hair. the hands began to release him. "It's okay. Dean's just fixing the mangles." The wing brushed his beard again. "You're gonna explain that when you wake up."

A BAD DREAM

Day turned to night. Night turned to day. They could only roust Castiel enough to drink fluid and bowls of soup. Beyond that, a broken winged bird yearning to fly. Sam read the book cover to cover. Learning a lot. But nothing much bout if Cass will ever fly again. Learned the wings are an extension of their grace. They are what make them god's creation. Sensitive to feelings and touch. Also a fragile weakness. Their greatest strength is also their greatest weakness. Sam ran his hands along the feathers. Cass snuggled closer into him. Sam had to admit he kinda liked it. Liked that Cass trusted him. Is comfortable with him after everything. Sam snuggled closer with Cass. Wrapping his long arms around him. Warmth filled him up. Lazily, happily running his hands along the feathers. Beginning to grow accustomed. Wondering when he got better would he still allow them to touch and see his wings? Sam hoped so. He liked the raven black wigs. Especially when the sun rose and set. Hitting them at the perfect angle to see all the colors in them. Reading that most angel wings are white. That this is a sign of their purity. Cass' black ones are anomaly. No Cass isn't an anomaly he is perfect for this family of misfits. He belonged here. Reading the book again Sam looked more into color of wings. Supposedly the archangels have gold wings. Then he saw something about different colors. Turning the book upside down another paragraph came to life.

_**Colored wings on angel's signify their uniqueness amoungest them. Foretelling a special duty God has given such angel. Their job is unknown. But their wings are the envy of heaven. Even though angels do not envy. They honor those with color. The special wings from their lord father. Wings of color are sacred. Destroying one with such wings in blasphemy. And those who tortured shall see no great resting place. Honor the sacred wings. **_

Sam took in the feathers under his fingers. Sacred wings. Guess Cass has always been special till they screwed it up. At least those who blasphemy got what is coming to them. Happy to help. Cass moaned a little under the touch.

"Cass," Sam tilted his head to see Cass' face.

"You are thinking too loud." Sam huffed. A very Dean response. Guess they are rubbing off on an Angel of the Lord.

"You're awake?"

"I am getting there." Cass tried to move but seized up in pain. Eyes, jaw clamping shut. Bending into Sam.

"Dammit. DEAN!" that's all it took. One scream from his brother's lips and he is there. Dean comes in to see Cass hunched over in pain. Panting for breaths.

"What happened?"

"He woke up and when he tried to move this…" Dean sat beside them. Running his hands along the wings. Learning that is a way to relax the angel. But it wasn't working. Cass is shaking between them. Pain radiating off him. His wings vibrating. "Hell," Dean moved in to cocoon Cass between them.

Bobby wheeled in to a sight. Castiel laying on his stomach. Both brothers cocooned on each side of the angel. The wounded wings splayed out over each brother. Smiling he moved into the room further. No one moved. Resting his hands on the shotgun on his lap he kept watch over his boys. Especially the newest addition.

A BAD DREAM

It took time but Cass began to move more. Trying to hide how much pain he is in. They gave him that. But when it gone too far. They interceded. Dean had Cass hanging over one of his shoulders. Cass wanted some air. It had done wonders. Watching Cass relax in the sunlight. The wings shining. Dean was going to miss them when Cass decided that invisible is better. But for now the wind flowed through them. Now and again Cass would try to expand his wings. The one had become almost like it was but the other. Keeping the wounded one close to his side. Feathers began to replace the damaged but it was taking time that they apparently didn't have.

That night after his little excursion outside things began to try and get in. The wards acted life a force field. Dean and Sam watched as whomever tried to get in repelled back. The ward creating a electric spark splatter.

"Angels?" Sam asked. Cass sat in the window seat. Watching with them.

"Yes." He confirmed. Lowering his head. "I should not have gone outside." Dean observed at how defeated Cass looked. The man had been prisoner inside for the past couple of weeks. Finally feeling well to go out and this.

"No, you should have been able to go whenever. Those douches are the one that should be sorry." Dean looks at Cass right in the eyes. Both understanding.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked. Bobby watched from his chair.

"Wait them out. They should hold. I used the most powerful blood we have on hand." All of them look at him. "What angel blood ain't better?"

"It is." Cass confirmed. Then all remembered all the gallons he must have spilt in those first few days. Bobby taking the blood soaked cloths. Angel blood better than any security system.

Castiel began to tilt to a side. Dean moved in and held the angel up. Sam and Bobby watch Dean take Cass to let him rest. Looking to Bobby.

"Do you think he is getting any better?" Bobby shrugged. Wheeling himself over to the desk. Looking into the undrunk soup. Bobby hated it. Their friend, their angel as weak as a newborn kitten. He had seen Cass shiver with each angel strike at the wards. Their angel is scared. Never good. But they couldn't blame him. They have brought worse things home. "I mean. He seems to be but,…"

"I know kid. I see it too." Saw the fear. The pain in each step. The body slowly healing. But the wings still visible and out. Not being able to sleep unless cocooned by one of his protectors. An angel of human frailty.

"So what can we do?"

"Keep doing what we have been I guess." Sam nodded retiring to the bedroom. Bobby looks to the sky. It had gone silent. But they would be back. His brothers would be back to get the rebellious one why he is down. They would keep him safe. Cass is family.

A BAD DREAM

Sam entered the room to see Cass bent over sitting on the bed. Dean behind him exercising the wings. Sam looks to Dean then to Cass. Cass face screwed in pain. With each raise the breathing short and drawn. Sam moved to kneel in front of Cass. Cass hands digging into his knees. Sam watched the nails dig in. drawling blood, self harm. Taking one of his hands he squeezed it tightly. Cass opened his eyes to see. Blue peaked through. Sam smiled pulling closer to his friend. Holding up his brother. Emotion vibrated in the room.

That night the nightmares had retuned. Castiel thrashed in the night begging for them to stop. Begging for them to come save him. Begging, pleading in whatever language was slipping from his talented tongue. Weeping for it all to stop. For it to be over.

Releasing a stuttering breath Cass passed out. Sam caught.

"Damn it," Dean stopped his movement looking to Sam. Sam holding the weight of the angel. Sam looked up at him. Both sharing a nod Dean went back to exercising the fragile wing. This went on for sometime. Cass obliviously unaware. When they were done Dean positioned himself. Both maneuvering so Cass lay on him. Sam scooted in lifting a wing laying it over them.

Dean looks down at his brothers. Sam had snuggled close onto his chest as well. Cass and Sam's foreheads touching. The wings splayed over them in a blanket. Dean felt at peace but hated how it was brought about. He is doing what he always wanted. Always told. Protect your little brother. And that is what he is doing. For both of them.

A BAD DREAM

Dean paused at the sight before him. Cass stood bandaged bound in the middle of the salvage yard. The silver wipe singing around him. Making it sing. Impressed and repulsed at the same time. Sam sat on the steps watching as Dean came to sit beside him.

"What's going on?"

"Cass found it in your belongings." Cursing under his breath.

"So what is he doing?"

"Practicing." Sam watched as Cass made the whip sing. Then cracking like lighting. Both of them jerking at the noise. Cass did it in several succession. Then let it slip from his fingers. He collapsed as well.

A BAD DREAM

Both hovered over him. Cass lay still to the world. Bobby sat in his study looking over the weapon. Flipping through the angel book and the weapon. Coming across a section about making weapons sing.

_**Angel trained in the weapon of singing. A high art. The highest trained can make weapons sing of no purpose. Sing the weapons of god with honor. The ones who make them sing with blood dishonor the weapon.**_

A BAD DREAM

Bobby snapped the book close and moved to watch his kids. Cass is bent against Dean while Sam is grooming out the feathers. Mangled ones lay on the floor. Dean lay asleep resting on Cass' shoulder. Damn boys making each other sick over the other. Both henning over their chick. Their chick, when did Cass become the baby. When he started to fall for them, Bobby scolded himself. Cass shifted in his sleep crawling trying to run from the nightmare. Dean hugged him tighter to him. Trying to kickass against his newest brothers noir's. Sam continued with his work. Doing what he could do. Dean always tried to seem self sufficient. Dean being the big brother always looking after the little ones. Sam now given the chance to be that. And a perfect fit. Older than all of them combined but the youngest at being human. Needing a lot of direction. Dean giving most of the direction. Sam giving all he can. Teaching simple normal routines.

Sam kept his focus on the feathers. They felt so soft against his skin. If he admitted it he loved them. Loved the feeling of them. The texture. The smell. Especially the coloring. The midnight black. Changing colors in light. So warm and strong. He could touch them forever if Cass would let him. But he doubted that. Wings are an important part of an angel. A visage of their grace. Like being naked in public. Sam sighed as he straightened some more. Part of the delicate silk slipping through his fingers.

"Sam?" Sam hands froze in he feathers.

"Cass, you okay?" Cass snuggled closer to Dean's chest.

"You are thinking loud again." Sam smiled. Glad that some of Castiel's talents are still there even if he is becoming more human. Sam moved his hand to Cass' hair. Whipping the long hair out of those blue eyes.

"Sorry Cass."

"No Sam, it is okay. The others have been thinking the same thing." Sam raises an eyebrows at that, "Even Bobby." Concurring his though he raises an eyebrow.

"So will you hide them from us?"

"When," Cass paused on the words of time. "When they are better if you ask. I will show them to you."

"Thanks, thank you. They are very lovely." Cass smiles at the comment.

"They are a nuisance. They always made me stand out in my garrison. Gabriel had a hint of black in his."

"But I thought archangel wings were gold."

"They are but the tips are black like mine."

"Wow," that is cool. Cass shifted again to get comfy. Extending his wings a little.

"Thank you Sam."

"No problem," Sam said quickly. Cass had become family. His hands went back to work in correcting Castiel's feathers.

A BAD DREAM

Dean watches over the sleeping pair. Dean wanted to be here more. Be the one holding his angel. Yet he was out trying to find things to help save them. Leaning in the doorway he smiles contently. His family all under one house.

"How long they been like this?" Bobby rolls in behind him.

"Since lunch. When Sam took over. Cass seems quiet attached to your brother." Dean huffs. Cass acted the same way around him.

"Uh, That's family right?" Dean still unsure. Unused to having another brother. Weary of inviting people in. For whomever gets close to them gets hurt. Looking back at the wounded angel.

"Yeah kid it is." Bobby went back to do whatever. Dean moves into the room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed. Weight shift. Castiel buries his face into Sam's neck. His wings wrapping tightly around them. Dean moves his hand to stroke the wings that Sam has just fixed. Slowly yet surely they begin to have the feathers realigned.

A BAD DREAM

Castiel gets better. Still only resting when another is near. Sam taking the duty more than the others. Dean makes jokes about Sam falling for him. Sam bites back saying he is jealous and it would be like doing you. Dean stopped after that. Castiel has become family.

Then one night all Castiel can do is scream. Everyone in the house wakes. Sam tries to calm him down but can't the wings flap loudly in the room. Knocking things over. Dean piles on to help secure Cass. Calming him. Or trying. Cass grips Cass tight to him another one of his nights to have a bed partner. Bobby comes in. he can't help and is sadden that he can only watch. But he still has lungs.

"NIDALI OL PASHS!" he scream the Enchoian for silence my child. It seems to work. The thrashing stops. Castiel turns to where Bobby is sitting.

"Moooah," sorry. Air is released from all in the room.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asks. Sam keeps himself wrapped around Castiel. Castiel buries himself into Sam. Sam pets his hair with one hand the other petting the wings. Soothing the angel brother.

"Cass you're safe. You're okay" Dean and Sam look at one another. They begin to position themselves around their brother form another father. Bobby moves in. His hands checking on the damaged wing. He feels the bone.

"All be."

"What?" Dean asks from just getting settled in position.

"The wings realigned. No wonder it hurt. Probably snapped his grace back into order again."

"So he's good?" Sam asked. Trying to not get his hopes up. But prayed for Castiel to be well.

"We'll see in the morning." Dean made himself comfortable under the wing. Relishing in the feel. Glad for Cass to be okay. But these moment over the past few weeks he yearned for. Would never forget. Sleeping under angel wings. Getting use to their feel.

Sam rests his head on Cass. Relaxing into Cass. The simple rhythm of breathing. Holding the smaller man to him. Wondering if he should allow himself to feel remorse that he would be losing this high emotion around them. This constant. Sam felt Dean's arm squeeze closer to Cass. Guess they both didn't want to let go of him. Liking their dewinged, graceless angel. But then he had a thought.

"Dean, I will never say yes."

"Yeah," the voice stated in sad fact. Remember the story Dean told him about the future and how he couldn't believe a drugged out Cass. Funny to hear about but sad to that possible reality.

A BAD DREAM

Bobby sat in his chair. Not sure to be worried about what is to come. They would have their angel back but he would still be falling. All that they have laid on this poor boy. The one who dragged Dean from perdition. Then rebelled. Exploded. And is falling for them. Did they have a right to ask this of him? Looking on all they have asked have been severely hurt or are now ash.

Listening to the silence he relished in it. The calm before the storm. Dean stepped out onto the porch.

"How's Wings?" seemed to be the question of the month. Dean sighed heavily. Lifting a bottle of beer to his lips, breakfast. Looking at the rising sun.

"Good," taking another drawl. "He moved his wings. You know like a bird does. They work good. But he is still beat. Said he would try them out later. But right now Sam is a pillow." They both snort. They have seen the growing friendship between the two. And are happy about it. Dean internally happy that Cass is accepting Sam. Sam is his friend. Hell after all he has done for them.

"Seems Sam don't mind it much." Clearing the air. "Those wings are so damn soft."

"Sam was talking about the color of wings and how they signify importance. He thinks Cass has a bigger purpose than this. Not this, maybe, is it?" Shaking his head as e can't answer the question. For who knew. "But the bastards who did this will find no sanctuary in heaven." Bobby smiles at the knowledge those dicks would find no final resting place in their father's heaven.

"Do you think he will still let us see them still?" They had all grown accustomed to a man with wings. Seemed a shame that Cass had to hide them. But he had to. "A shame." They had all fallen for the wings.

"Hey when he's here he's safe. So maybe he will."

"Why dose he feel safe here?"

"Because we feel safe here." Dean smiles at Bobby. It's the truth. Whenever things get bad they come her cause Bobby will keep them safe. Bobby will know how to fix it. And this is the only other home outside the impala. Bobby smiles at that knowledge. Knowing his family is safe under his roof. Dean rests his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"So what's next?"

A BAD DREAM

AN: I don't know how to end this. I wrote this a while ago and has been sitting in my computer. So I added a little more to kinda wrap it up. But I had no clue how to truly wrap it. So hope you enjoy. May touch back on it at a later date or if the muse strikes.


End file.
